Sub Rosa
by Kalimyre
Summary: What if Daphne knew all along?  What if Niles wasn't the only one wishing for more, but too scared to say it?  Niles/Daphne, complete.
1. Frasier Crane's Day Off

Sub Rosa

Chapter 1 (Frasier Crane's Day Off)

Daphne rolled her eyes as she walked out of Doctor Crane's room, carrying a tray with his empty glass, complete with bendy straw. "Rose petals," she muttered to herself. "Tissue with the lotion in it! Toast with the crusts off! What a whiny fusspot."

She set the tray down in the kitchen, then turned the radio up, listening to Doctor Crane's brother filling in for him. He'd certainly started out slow, going on about some famous psychiatrist or another, but once he got into it he was really quite good. She'd cheered when he had gotten that struggling couple to say "I love you" to each other, and it was wonderful hearing him sound so animated and in-charge for a change. He usually seemed a bit downtrodden.

As she tidied up the kitchen, she listened to his next caller, a man named Kevin. "Well, Doctor Crane," Kevin was saying, "it's my marriage. My heart's just not in it anymore."

"Why is that?" Daphne could picture the look on the younger Doctor Crane's face, that focused, intent expression that made you feel as if you had his complete attention.

"There's no spark, no excitement," Kevin replied. "We've settled into this routine and it feels like we're roommates instead of husband and wife. We're even sleeping in separate bedrooms."

"That's not unusual at all, lots of married couples do that," Doctor Crane replied. "How long have you been together?"

"Ten years."

"Any children?"

"No," Kevin said, sighing. "I want to, but she's not ready. We're not getting any younger, either."

"What you're going through is very common," Doctor Crane told him. "I've been married eleven years myself, and I know exactly what you mean. But that's what happens over time in a relationship. You stick with it because you made a commitment and even if you're tempted…" He paused, and cleared his throat. "I'm going to recommend couples therapy for you, Kevin. Please stay on the line and Roz will have some phone numbers for you."

Daphne raised her eyebrows, wondering just how much Kevin and Doctor Crane had in common in their marriages. She had heard him mention how he slept down the hall from Mrs. Crane before, but she'd assumed it was because they'd had some kind of fight. Like sleeping on the couch, except she guessed when you lived in a mansion with lots of rooms you didn't really have to sleep on the couch.

Her train of thought was interrupted when she heard Doctor Crane's voice down the hall, hollering bloody murder. Exasperated, she stomped back toward his room and threw the door open.

"What is it this time!" she snapped, stalking into the room.

Doctor Crane was a mess, disheveled and glassy-eyed, sitting on the bed in a tangled nest of blankets. "I had a dream, I had a dream!" he said, his voice flat and scratchy. "They're all plotting against me!"

"Oh now, now Doctor Crane, I thought we went over this already," Daphne said, putting a hand out to calm him. "It's just your fever talking!"

He regarded her with deep suspicion. "That's just what you want me to think," he said, and shook a finger at her. "You're probably in league with Niles! I know about the two of you! Oh, you pretend not to know, but you know."

Daphne shook her head. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Now you just lie back down…"

"You're not fooling anyone," Frasier said, struggling to get out of bed. "Like you can't see the way he looks at you. You know, you've got to know…" He swayed, and then flopped back on the bed again, groaning.

Daphne pressed her hands over her stomach, trying to quell the sudden nervous flutter. "Doctor Crane! Your brother is a married man! I'll thank you not to make such ridiculous accusations. He would never think of doing such a thing!"

"Ha!" Frasier said, flat on his back but waving one hand wildly to emphasize his point. "He thinks about it every day!" Then he dropped his arm and was out again, mumbling nonsense to himself.

She stood there frozen for several seconds, and then shook her head. It was the fever talking, it had been 103 last time she checked it and he was clearly still very sick. Thinking his brother was out to steal his show! And worse, thinking that he was… well. That was just silly. Daphne moved about the room, gathering tissues off the floor and checking the water level in the vaporizer. She pulled the blankets neatly over Doctor Crane and left.

The radio was still playing in the kitchen and she turned it off quickly. She braced her hands against the counter and stared across the room, trying to think. It was daft to let this get to her. To even entertain the notion! Why, it hadn't been that long ago that she'd been over at Doctor Crane's beautiful mansion, that night of the storm after Eric had broken up with her. Hadn't he told her then how much he loved his wife?

But then again, he had also seemed rather flustered to see her in that white nightie. And the way he'd leaned over her while they lay there talking, it had seemed as if he was trying to kiss her. But then that lovely clock had started ringing and he'd talked about Mrs. Crane and she'd just figured it was her imagination, conjuring up romance to make her feel better about being dumped.

"Hey, Daph," Mr. Crane said, walking into the kitchen.

She jumped, then turned to the sink, scrubbing the already clean surface with a sponge. "Nothing, I wasn't doing anything," she said. "Just tidying up."

He looked at her strangely when she glanced up, and she realized he hadn't asked what she was doing. "Okay," he said, drawing the word out. "You're not coming down with whatever Frasier's got, are you?"

Daphne laughed, but it sounded forced. "No, not at all, and I certainly hope he gets better soon. I've had patients on their deathbeds who whined less than he does!"

Mr. Crane nodded, making a face. "Yeah, thanks for putting up with him. I sure as hell wouldn't."

"Well I am a healthcare worker," she replied. "Comes with the territory. He's lucky his brother was able to fill in for him on his show."

"Niles turned out to be pretty good, didn't he?"

"Yes," she agreed. "Well, I should go to the store, His Nibs wants the tissues with lotion in them."

Mr. Crane laughed rolled his eyes. "Of course he does."


	2. Flour Child

Sub Rosa 2 (Flour Child)

By the time Doctor Crane had gotten better and was back at work, Daphne had decided the whole thing was nothing but a fever dream. The idea that the younger Doctor Crane could have some kind of… of secret feelings for her, really! It was as unlikely as her Grammy Moon running for Parliament. Doctor Crane was educated and refined, and frankly a bit pretentious if she was being honest, and rich and successful and _married. _It just wasn't possible.

Still, it was kind of fun to think about. The cultured, handsome doctor, running with the high society elite types, falling for the girl from Manchester who worked for his brother. It was like something out of a romance novel.

Daphne started paying a bit more attention, and all right, he did seem to smile at her a lot. But he was very well mannered and polite to everyone, not just her. And he did have a particular way of saying her name, as if he liked the way it felt rolling off his tongue. There were even a few times when she could have sworn he leaned close enough to smell her hair, but she never quite caught him in the act.

Then, one day Mr. Crane had called and told her that all three Crane men had delivered a baby in a taxi cab. Of all the preposterous things! Sometimes she thought those men were magnets for crazy situations. Anyway, she knew they were on their way back but she had time for a quick shower and only realized after she had wrapped herself in a towel that her robe was in the laundry basket, on the dining room table.

She stepped carefully into the hallway, glanced around the empty apartment, and then hurried to the table, still in her towel. She had to cover herself up quickly when the three of them, of course, chose that exact moment to walk in. They all stared, but she noticed the flush that sprung up on the younger Doctor Crane's fair skin.

"Well go on," she said, "turn your heads."

They dutifully turned around, but she stole a glance over her shoulder as she donned her robe, and caught Doctor Crane turning his little brother away again and holding him there. She smiled to herself. Sneaking a little peek, was he? Daphne couldn't resist teasing him a bit.

"Okay," she said. "So! I guess you've had some excitement tonight?"

"No I haven't!" Doctor Crane said, his voice a little higher than usual.

"Well, your father sure made it sound exciting on the phone," Daphne said. "Delivering a baby in a taxi."

"Oh, that," he replied, and babbled something about using his medical skills. His cheeks were still slightly pink, and he had the most endearing little smile. That was when she started calling him _Niles_ in her head.

TBC


	3. Adventures in Paradise

Sub Rosa 3

Mr. Crane didn't date much, and when he did go out, he wasn't the type to talk about it. Daphne thought of him as a classic gentleman. The type who didn't kiss and tell. Doctor Crane, on the other hand, seemed to date someone new every week and wanted everyone to know about it. He was especially happy with this latest one, a woman named Madeline who he'd found in Seattle Magazine.

He was in high spirits because of it, and even better, Mr. Crane had gotten a hold of some lovely Cuban cigars and was inclined to share. That evening, Niles had come over (she still giggled a bit to herself when she thought of him as _Niles _but it was certainly less confusing than calling them both Doctor Crane) and was playing the piano, a cigar tilting rakishly from his mouth.

"Ah, they don't write songs like that anymore," Mr. Crane said, puffing contentedly on his own cigar.

"This is really what men do, isn't it Dad?" Niles said, grinning at him. Daphne heard him from the kitchen and smiled. He really was rather cute sometimes.

"Yeah," Mr. Crane said. "This and… some things outdoors, but we'll just stick to this for now."

Daphne walked into the living room, carrying her own cigar. "I'm going to miss these little sweethearts," she said, nodding at them. Niles was in shirtsleeves and suspenders, looking, as always, a bit like a boy playing dress up in his father's suit.

Turning, Daphne looked up and blew a few careful smoke rings. "Oooh," Mr. Crane said, "now there's a talent."

"I'll say," Niles agreed, and Daphne heard how his voice changed, how he got breathless. It probably wasn't very nice to tease him, but he was so prim and proper most of the time she couldn't resist a bit of harmless fun.

"Just how do you do that?" Niles asked, moving closer to her.

"It's really very simple," she said. "Let me show you, it's all in the tongue, that's right…" She cupped his chin with one hand, pleased to find his skin was as soft as she'd expected. "Just purse your lips and pucker up like a little goldfish." She demonstrated, and he mirrored it, coming very close to her in the process.

Daphne watched the way his eyes went half-lidded and dazed, and abruptly felt guilty. Playing was one thing but it was perfectly obvious how this was affecting him and she had no business toying with a married man to suit her own silly romantic fantasies.

Then Doctor Crane walked in, and she pulled back, dropping her hand.

"Niles, what are you doing?" her boss asked.

"I'm learning how to blow smoke," Niles replied, innocently.

Doctor Crane regarded him with an expression that said he wasn't fooling anyone. "Where?"

Daphne walked away as Doctor Crane lectured his father about smoking out on the balcony instead of in the apartment. What was she thinking, playing a trick like that on poor Niles? What was the point? Sure, it was flattering to know she could have that effect on him, but it really wasn't fair to keep acting like she didn't know.

Then again, what was her alternative? Not only was Niles her employer too-he did, after all, share the cost of her salary with his brother-he was still off limits. Married, if not happily. She couldn't very well confront him with what she knew. Besides, who said it was anything more than a crush, a little physical attraction? Daphne wasn't blind, she knew she was a pretty girl, and from the cold way Mrs. Crane always behaved toward Niles, he clearly wasn't getting much affection at home. Being attracted to someone wasn't the same as having actual feelings for them.

Daphne folded her arms over her chest, frowning. There was no reason to be disappointed at the thought. It wasn't like she _wanted _Niles to have feelings for her. That would be a terribly awkward mess.

She sat on the couch and picked up the thread of the conversation. Doctor Crane was talking about going to Bora Bora with his new girlfriend, Madeline. "It just isn't like me," he said. "I guess I'm getting caught up in the romance."

_Makes two of us, _Daphne thought ruefully. But out loud, she said, "Well, I'm not sure about the psychological ramifications, but it seems like a good thing to me."

"Well, to the untrained eye, yes," Doctor Crane retorted, "but what if we hate each other? We'll end up being stuck together for a week."

"Oh, that won't happen," Daphne told him. "If anything, you'll come back even more in love than ever."

"Even worse!" Doctor Crane threw his hands in the air. "If it goes perfectly, then it means we'll start talking about a serious commitment, and then living together, and then marriage…"

"If you ask me, Frasier," his brother said, "your trepidation is well founded. It is possible to move a relationship along too fast, and ultimately marry too hastily. You could find, a few years down the line, that the person isn't really right for you. Then what happens if you meet the right person? Someone who really excites you, and makes you feel alive, but you can't act upon it, because you're trapped in a stale, albeit comfortable Maris!"

Daphne turned, looking up at Niles, and found him staring right back at her, his eyes wide. His throat worked visibly as he swallowed, and he pressed his lips together into a thin line. "Marriage," he said, after a long moment. He picked up his coat. "I have to go now."

He was out the door before she could say anything, which was just as well-she had no idea what she would have said.

TBC


	4. An Affair to Forget 1

Sub Rosa 4

After that little incident, she thought it best that she get some distance. She even tried to be out of the house more, and poor Eddie had to run his little legs off to keep up with her on their frequent walks.

Maybe Niles wasn't exactly happy in his marriage, and maybe his little crush on her had a bit more depth to it than just physical attraction. None of that changed the fact that he was completely off limits. Besides, she told herself, it wasn't as if she were pining away, a lonely old spinster. Maybe she didn't date as much as Doctor Crane, but she did all right. And all right, none of them seemed to last that long, but so what? She had fun, there was nothing wrong with having a social life while she waited for…

Daphne paused, sitting on a park bench as she watched Eddie run and play with the other dogs. She had been lost in thought, something that happened all too often lately. Ever since that evening when Niles made his little speech (_she excited him and made him feel alive? Really?_) she couldn't quite get it out of her head. Maybe it was time to admit that what she was really waiting for. He was so plainly unhappy with Mrs. Crane, that marriage couldn't last forever.

She huffed a frustrated sigh and crossed her arms, scowling. What kind of a thought was that to have? Hoping for his marriage to fail, really! Didn't exactly make her a very good friend.

Daphne told herself firmly to stop thinking about it. After all, it had been months since then, maybe things had changed. Maybe Niles was happy in his marriage again and didn't even think about her that way anymore.

That idea didn't make her feel better at all.

"Come on, Eddie!" she called, clipping the leash back on him when he came running. They'd stayed out long enough, it was nearly evening and she had supper to prepare.

It was just her luck that Niles was in the apartment when she got back. He and his father sat at the table, parts of a model ship in a box in front of them. She gave them a quick greeting and disappeared into the kitchen. Niles was in his shirtsleeves again. Nobody had any right to look that endearing in suspenders.

She leaned against the counter, listening to them argue about building the model, and laughed softly. Niles got especially cute when he was scolding; something about the way his voice got all crisp and authoritative.

"Stop it," she told herself, and took a deep breath. It was just a silly crush and it had probably ended long ago. There was no reason to assume he was carrying some kind of torch for her just because of a few errant comments. And longing looks. And quick peeks when he thought she wasn't watching. And what his brother had said, that time he was sick.

Daphne tugged irritably at her skirt and gave an impatient huff. Fine, there was one way to find out if he was still interested. Not that she wanted him to be. Because that would be awkward and difficult.

"Oh, look at that," she said, walking into the room with them. "What a beautiful ship. I bet you'll have fun building that."

"Not as much fun as we're having reading about it," Mr. Crane muttered.

_Here goes nothing,_ Daphne thought. "Did I ever mention one of me ancestors was a mutineer on the HMS Bounty?"

"No kidding?" Mr. Crane said, interested.

"Yeah, well, from what we could gather, he made it safely to Pitcairn Island, where he was quite fruitful and multiplied." She dared a sly glance at Niles from beneath her eyelashes. He was definitely paying attention. "For all I know, there's some girl who looks exactly like me running around the south seas, frolicking in the surf, all brown skinned and bare breasted."

There was a snap as the model part Niles had been holding broke in his hands. He fumbled and dropped it, and laughed nervously. "Well, I guess it's a two masted schooner now," he joked weakly.

Daphne laughed and made her escape, heading to the balcony to water the plants. Once the sliding glass door was closed behind her, she leaned on the railing and took several deep breaths of fresh air. Well, that answered that, didn't it? She didn't know about his heart, but apparently there were at least a few parts of him that were still interested.

She stayed out on the balcony, trying to clear her head, and when she glanced back inside she saw that Doctor Crane had arrived home and was talking to his father. She opened the door, but paused on the threshold when she realized they were talking about Niles; he'd disappeared into the bathroom after getting a model part stuck to his hand.

"Dad! I have to talk to you about Niles," Doctor Crane said in a hushed voice. "I got a call on the show today from a German woman whose husband is a fencing instructor who she suspects is having an affair with his wealthy new client."

Daphne put a hand over her mouth, understanding the implication. She was surprised to realize how angry the idea made her. How dare Mrs. Crane cheat on Niles! He was nothing but kind and generous and patient with her and her strange little episodes.

Mr. Crane didn't seem convinced, though. "And?" he asked.

"Don't you find that the least bit incriminating?" Doctor Crane replied.

"No! I find it a coincidence."

Daphne knew she shouldn't be eavesdropping, but this was too important to miss. She stood against the wall of the building and kept listening through the open balcony door.

Doctor Crane seemed certain that Mrs. Crane was the woman his caller had suspected, but his father managed to convince him it was just a coincidence that Mrs. Crane happened to be taking fencing lessons. Daphne wasn't so sure. This would crush Niles if he knew. She rubbed impatiently at her eyes when they started to well up. This was no time to fall apart, and she had to look composed when she walked back in the room or they'd know she had been listening.

She cocked her head to one side; they were talking about models now. She walked in just as Doctor Crane said, "Yes, well, Niles was getting on my nerves and I had to go in and steal his ovaries."

"Now there's a conversation I'm glad I missed the beginning of," she said as she walked past. Of course, she hadn't missed a word.

TBC


	5. An Affair to Forget 2

Sub Rosa 5

The next evening, Daphne was in her room when she heard the doorbell ring. It was a Thursday evening, and there was only one person it was likely to be. Sure enough, when she crept up the hall and peered into the living room, there was Niles on the couch, his hair mussed, his tie missing, and his family gathered anxiously around him. He looked miserable and Daphne bit her lip, wishing she could go to him and make it better.

Daphne thought to herself that she was developing quite a bad habit of eavesdropping. In the living room, Niles told the story of what had happened.

"Nothing," he said, sounding defeated.

"Nothing?" his brother asked. "But when I left, you were about to storm up to Maris's room and have it out with her."

"I know," Niles said. "With every step I thought of another question to fire at her, but when I reached her door, I froze. I turned around, walked out of the house, got in the car and just started driving."

"Well, I'm glad you ended up here," Doctor Crane said, and in the hall, Daphne nodded.

"What am I going to do?" Niles asked. "She's my whole life!"

Daphne slid down the wall and sat with her back against it. She put her face in her hands for a long moment. That didn't sound like a man who was in love with someone else. That sounded like a man who loved his wife very much, and was distraught at the thought of losing her.

"The truth is, women don't want men like us, men of intellect," Niles continued. "They want men of action. Men like Gunnar."

"Yes, but this has nothing to do with Gunnar, and everything to do with you and Maris," Doctor Crane replied. "You remember the advice you gave me, when I was having my problems with Lilith? You said that I should talk to her, and find out why she did what she did."

"It's one thing to give advice, it's another to take it," Niles pointed out.

She listened as Mr. Crane made up an excuse to get his eldest son out of the room; she was always amazed that those boys thought they were so much smarter than their father.

"Now listen," Mr. Crane said. "Here's the way you're going to handle this. You remember something like this happened between your mother and I, right? Well, the way I handled it was I took it up with the other man. I told him if it ever happened again, he'd be the other _woman._ Now, there was a lot more we had to do to keep our marriage together, but at least that let your mother know how much I cared for her."

"What would you have me do?" Niles asked. "Grab Gunnar by the scruff of the neck and escort him out of my house?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Well, I've been fantasizing about it," Niles admitted.

He wanted to fight for his wife. Daphne nodded. Of course he did. He was that sort of man. Whatever feelings he might have for her, and she still wasn't sure what they were, he was not the sort who just gave up on his marriage. She wouldn't want him to be, anyway. His nobility, his ethics, and his loyalty were all part of what made her fall in…

Well. She wasn't quite ready to use those words, not even in her head.

Niles took his father's advice and stormed out, ready to fight for the woman he obviously still loved. Daphne stood up and wiped her face, putting on her best cheerful smile. As she walked into the living room, Doctor Crane was worrying about his brother's chances in a fight.

"What if this Gunnar guy doesn't want to get straightened out? What if he wants to fight?"

"Well that's all right, it's still better this way," Mr. Crane insisted. "At least he's found his manhood. I'll tell you, I'd be happy if Niles traded in a couple of teeth for his cojones."

"I've got to stop walking in on the middle of conversations," Daphne said. _And stop listening in on them too,_ she thought. Everything she heard only made her feel worse.

TBC


	6. Kisses Sweeter Than Wine 1

Sub Rosa 6

She never found out exactly what had happened with Niles and Gunnar, but he had apparently won the fight, and managed to keep all his teeth. Either Mrs. Crane hadn't really cheated, or they worked it out, because he remained married and out of reach.

Daphne wasn't sure when he had become so important to her. At first, it had only been flattering that such an elegant, cultured man had a crush on her, but once she'd seen him in that light, she couldn't stop. The habits that had seemed pretentious and silly had somehow become very dear, and even his obsession with dusting every chair before he sat down made her smile.

Worse, it didn't stop there. He was sweet, he was funny, he was always kind-but it was really unfair that he was also so handsome. His strong chin, his dark blue eyes, those quick and clever hands at the piano, his slim shoulders covered in a perfectly tailored suit.

He still seemed to be interested in her, or at least attracted; she still caught him looking. It took tremendous effort to keep pretending not to notice. He wasn't exactly subtle. It was frankly a little insulting that everyone assumed she was so oblivious; she'd caught the looks his father and brother gave him too when they noticed his behavior. They disapproved, obviously. As they should. He was, as she often reminded herself, taken.

Although it was also possible that Doctor Crane disapproved specifically because it was her. A working class girl, an employee. The help. She only thought that sometimes, though; he could be pompous but for the most part he treated her as one of the family. And of course Mr. Crane had welcomed her as an equal from the start.

Daphne pushed the thoughts away again; something she was becoming quite practiced at. She wiped down the table and watched the Crane brothers play their wine tasting game on the couch. Doctor Crane was blindfolded while Niles held out a little silver cup and waited for him to spit the wine into it. It baffled her, really. Perfectly good wine, and all they wanted to do was swish it about and then spit it in a cup.

"How is it those same taste buds can't tell the difference between me pot roast and me flank steak," she asked with some asperity after Doctor Crane had correctly identified a bottle of wine.

"Considering you learned to cook in England, it's a wonder I can tell your flank steak from a braised tennis ball," Doctor Crane retorted.

She glared at him, and Niles stepped in. "Now, now," he said. "Let's move on to the number seven." He handed his brother another glass of wine.

Daphne sighed and kept wiping the table. It had been done quite some time ago but it gave her an excuse to watch them. It was more interesting when Niles did the tasting. She could hear the way he appreciated the wine in his voice, the way he focused on it, a rare moment of giving himself over to his senses instead of being so cerebral all the time.

She wondered if he'd turn that same attention to detail to other physical pursuits, and then she decided it would be better to stop that train of thought right there.

The next thing she knew, Niles and Doctor Crane were carrying their father's recliner out of the room, in preparation for their wine party. She wasn't exactly surprised when it ended up slipping from their grasp and gouging the floor. Fond as she was of them, they were no athletes.

Niles, of course, was determined to make it better. He brought over a construction worker the next morning, a rather handsome bloke named Joe. Daphne noticed him immediately. He was very different from Niles, rough instead of polished, easygoing instead of reserved, and he didn't seem at all shy about flirting with her in front of everyone.

Daphne could see Niles getting jealous and all right, it was a little petty, but it was nice to have the attention of a man who actually expressed his interest openly. So she flirted right back. Doctor Crane and his father loved the show, but Niles made every effort to shoo Joe out of the apartment.

To be honest, it was annoying. He wouldn't say anything about his feelings, but he didn't want her with anyone else either? That was hardly fair. She hadn't had a boyfriend in months, and he still had his wife, although that was admittedly not the coziest relationship in the world. Daphne decided she would keep on flirting, and if something came of it, well, good. Better than sitting around pining for someone she'd never have.

Later that day, when she heard Niles come back, she brought a glass of iced tea out to Joe. "I, ah, noticed how your shirt was clinging to your back," she said to him, "and I thought a glass of iced tea might hit the spot."

"Well, thanks Daph," he said, and as he took the glass their fingers brushed and made a spark. She laughed. She could feel Niles watching them both.

"I got a spark," she said.

"Me too," Joe replied, smiling at her.

"That's just static electricity from the carpet," Niles said quickly. "It can happen to anyone. I'll show you, watch." He scuffed his feet on the carpet and then poked his brother several times, until Doctor Crane yelled at him to stop.

Daphne watched, trying not to laugh. She wanted to still be mad at him; he had no right to be jealous and certainly no right to try and chase Joe off. But the anger had already drained away, and there was only a kind of wistful ache in its place.

TBC


	7. Kisses Sweeter Than Wine 2

Sub Rosa 7

Soon after that, Niles followed her into the kitchen. "You don't have to keep feeding these men," he chided her as they put the party snacks away for later. "Actually, Maris finds they work faster if you keep them hungry."

Daphne gritted her teeth at the mention of Mrs. Crane. "I don't mind," she said. "Of course, I probably don't cook as well as their wives, or girlfriends." She cast a quick glance at Niles, gauging his response. "That is, if they all have girlfriends. I'm sure Joe's probably mentioned some girl to you."

He wavered a bit, and then admitted, "No."

"Really?" Daphne asked.

"That is, not any one girl," Niles added. "Not old love 'em and leave 'em Joe."

She gave him a hard look. It was one thing to be jealous, but it was quite another to outright lie to her just so nobody else would have what he wouldn't admit he wanted. Neither of the Crane boys had any skill at all when it came to bare-faced lying and it was downright insulting of him to assume she'd be so easily duped.

Oblivious, Niles rattled on. "From what I've heard, he's wrecked more homes than he's fixed. Mimsy Stanhope has him over all the time and I don't just mean to strip her entryway."

"Oh, I see," Daphne replied. Her voice was level, and much too calm.

"I'm sorry, Daphne," he said.

Fed up, she turned and glared at him. "You're not one bit sorry!"

He blinked at her, startled. "What? I'm just… looking out for your best interests."

"Oh? Are you now?" She stepped closer, holding his gaze. "You know, I heard you talking to your brother earlier. I heard how you get a nosebleed every time you tell a lie."

"I'm not," he started, and sniffed. His eyes shifted to the side and he ducked his head and had the good grace to look ashamed. "Oh, all right," he mumbled and pulled his handkerchief out, holding it under his nose.

"What were you hoping to achieve with that little story?" she demanded.

"He's not right for you," Niles argued, muffled through the cloth on his face.

"Oh, and you get to decide who is right for me?"

"Well, no, I…" He gave her such a helpless, pleading look that she nearly relented, until she remembered that he still hadn't bothered to tell her the truth.

"It's no business of yours who I date and don't date! I'm a grown woman and can decide for myself, thank you very much!"

"I know," Niles said. His shoulders had slumped and he looked down at the floor, sending apologetic little glances up at her through his eyelashes.

"So why have you done nothing but try to chase him away since the moment I met him?" she pressed.

Niles spread his hands. "I'm sorry, I was wrong to do it that way. He's just… you deserve better."

"Well I don't see anyone else offering," she said softly. Her heart was pounding, her stomach knotted with adrenaline and nerves. All he had to do was tell her the truth.

Niles met her eyes, and for a long, breathless moment, she could see him gathering his courage. But the moment passed, and all the fight seemed to run out of him. "No, I guess not," he said.

Daphne closed her eyes and swallowed against the sudden ache in her throat. "Niles, why can't you just…"

"What did you call me?"

She froze. He stared at her, his eyes round and wondering, and she took a step back. "Doctor Crane," she said. "I'm sorry I got upset with you. Truth be told, I'm not going to go out with Joe anyway."

"You're not?" he asked, smiling. "Why not?"

_Because he's not you._ But she didn't say that. "Never mind. Excuse me." And she hurried to her room, feeling his eyes on her the whole way.

TBC


	8. The Last Time I Saw Maris 1

Sub Rosa 8

Daphne was careful not to call him Niles again. It was risky enough thinking of him that way. His title offered her a very necessary distance. He didn't bring up their argument again and she left it alone. It was foolish to keep pushing him to admit something, especially when she didn't even know how he felt, not really.

Several weeks later, she got confirmation once again of how devoted he was to his wife. Mrs. Crane went missing, and Niles was frantic over it. He summoned the whole family, including her, to the mansion he shared with his wife. He was pacing and disheveled as he talked about the last time he'd seen her.

"Excuse me," Doctor Crane said. "She's been missing for three days and you're just panic stricken now?"

"I only just realized it," Niles replied. "The last two nights, I knocked on Maris's bedroom door to wish her good night and was greeted with a chilly silence so naturally I assumed everything was status quo."

Daphne bit her lip to keep quiet. She couldn't imagine why Niles put up with that woman.

They were quiet as they listened to Mr. Crane talk to the police. As he rattled off a list of stores where here credit cards had been used, Niles began to look hopeful.

"Any restaurants?" Niles asked.

"Not a one," his father replied.

Niles shot up off the couch. "She's alive!" he cried, jubilant.

"Oh, Doctor Crane, I'm so relieved," she said, surprised to find it was true.

"So am I," Niles said. "And I'm exhausted. I was so scared."

Doctor Crane turned away, clearly not as pleased with the news as Niles. When he explained how inconsiderate Mrs. Crane had been, Daphne had to agree. Putting Niles through the wringer like that! He'd been beside himself with worry and there she was, off shopping without a care in the world.

Daphne had to stop herself from cheering out loud when Niles finally started getting angry too. And when he started smashing things! She'd never seen him like that and it was wonderful, if a bit unnerving. Niles, who was always so soft-spoken and polite, always so kind and proper, having an absolute fit of temper.

When he stalked off to have it out with his wife, the rest of them hurried out to give the couple their privacy. Daphne wound up dragged along to dinner with Doctor Crane and his father. The whole time, she thought about what must be happening for Niles.

Had he stood up to her, demanded an apology, and gotten it? Had she been contrite and promised to make it up to him? Were they, even now, making up the old fashioned way?

Daphne put her fork down and wrinkled her nose at the thought. The restaurant was busy around them, Mr. Crane focused on his steak while Doctor Crane talked about some petition that was going around at his office involving Roz. She didn't notice either of them.

It was unlikely, she decided, that Mrs. Crane had apologized. It didn't seem like her at all. She'd probably had some kind of fit about the mess and made Niles feel guilty for upsetting her, and somehow made him the one who was wrong. It always seemed to happen that way. She wasn't sure who frustrated her more-Mrs. Crane, for walking all over him, or Niles for letting her do it.

When they got back to the apartment, Eddie came running out to greet them, leash in his mouth. Daphne sighed and followed him back into the elevator. Mr. Crane tried to dodge but she dragged him along as well.

"Everything okay, Daph?" he asked as they walked through the park.

"Of course," she said. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"You've just been kind of quiet."

She nodded. "I suppose I'm worried about Doctor Crane and his wife."

"Yeah, well," he said. "They've always worked it out before."

"Has she done this before?" Daphne asked, raising her eyebrows.

"She's never disappeared without telling anyone before, but she's done plenty of other things," Mr. Crane said.

"Oh," she replied. "And they got past it?"

"As long as Niles bought her something nice to make it up to her."

Daphne frowned. "But why should he have to buy her something if she's the one who was inconsiderate?"

"Beats me," he replied. "But that's between Niles and his wife. Their marriage is their business."

"I guess so," Daphne agreed reluctantly.

She figured that would be the end of it, but when they got back to the apartment, there was Niles, slumped on the couch, looking mournful. His brother was next to him and they were plainly in the middle of a conversation-one that stopped when she walked in.

Daphne could take a hint. Whatever was going on, it was family business. "Hello Doctor Crane," she said, breezily, as if she wasn't dying to know what had happened.

"Hello Daphne," he said. He managed a wan smile for her.

"Well," she said. "I'll just be in me room." She crossed to the hallway and shut the door to her room behind her, firmly resolved not to listen in on their conversation. Not this time.

TBC


	9. The Last Time I Saw Maris 2

Sub Rosa 9

Daphne didn't sleep well that night, and around six the next morning she gave it up as a bad job and got up. Wrapped in her favorite purple robe, she wandered into the living room, yawning. She stopped short when she saw Niles sitting at the table, a box of Frosted Flakes in front of him. He stared down into a cereal bowl, stirring it listlessly, and didn't seem to notice her.

He wore a robe that was too big for him, probably one he'd borrowed from his brother, and it only made him seem smaller. His hair was messy and falling over his forehead, his face was faintly scruffy, and his eyes were puffy. With every few breaths, he sniffed a little and sighed and she thought he'd probably been crying not so long ago.

"Hello," she said quietly.

He jumped and put on a quick smile. "Daphne! You're up early."

"So are you," she pointed out.

He nodded. "Yes, well. Things to do, you know."

Daphne pulled up a chair and sat beside him, watching him carefully. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," he said. "Just got to finish breakfast and get ready."

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Oh, yes," he said. "I've got to rent a bachelor pad, and buy some clothes, and move my things, and I'm thinking of joining a gym, and… and…" He trailed off. He closed his eyes and she saw his knuckles go white as he gripped the edge of the table for a moment.

"Oh, Doctor Crane," she said. "I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's fine," he insisted. "It's for the best."

She put a hand on his arm and squeezed gently. He looked at her, and his eyes glimmered with moisture but he blinked it back.

"What happened last night?" she asked.

Niles sighed. "I told her off. Quite brilliantly, I might add. Stormed out, slammed the door, the whole thing. It felt wonderful." He gave her a quick grin. "I told her when she was ready to apologize, I could be reached at Frasier's."

"And did she apologize?"

He slumped. "Not exactly. She kicked me out. She wants a…" He swallowed and steadied his voice. "A divorce."

"Oh," Daphne said. "That's terrible."

He shook his head. "It's okay. I'm okay. I'm adjusting."

"Are you sure?"

"I am," he said, with forced cheer. "And I've got to get moving! Why, it's nearly six-thirty. Excuse me, Daphne." He headed back down the hall, and Daphne stayed at the table, trying to think.

Some part of her-some selfish part that wanted him all to herself-was glad. She felt ashamed of that as soon as she thought it, but there it was. There had never been a chance before, he was strictly off limits as long as he was married, but now, maybe…

"Stop that!" she whispered harshly to herself. She stood and picked up his breakfast dishes to keep her hands busy. She shoved the empty cereal box into the trash with more force than was really necessary and she had to stop herself from throwing the bowl into the sink and shattering it. She slapped her hands on the counter instead, then took a deep breath.

All right. So Niles might be getting a divorce. _Might._ For god's sake, he'd only been kicked out the night before! It would be wrong in so many ways to tell him how she felt now. And if she knew Niles, he wouldn't just accept this as the end. He'd try to go into counseling, he'd try again and again to make things work. When that man made a promise, he took it seriously.

She loved that about him, but right then, she hated it too.

TBC


	10. Moon Dance 1

Sub Rosa 10

Life went on, much the same as before. Niles had his bachelor pad but spent a lot of time at his brother's place anyway. He seemed to be getting used to the idea of being single. Of course, he hadn't just forgotten about his wife either. He still mentioned her often, and Daphne tried not to mind. Niles didn't actually seem interested in dating anyone else, and she didn't want to rush him.

A couple months after their separation began, Doctor Crane went on vacation and it was just her and Mr. Crane in the apartment. She was folding laundry and enjoying the relative peace when the doorbell rang. When she opened the door, Niles walked in, all in a lather about something.

"Oh, hello Doctor Crane," she said, pleased to see him.

"I appreciate the false cheer, Daphne, but I'm sure you've seen this," he said. "Today's society page? Apparently Maris is going on a three week cruise. Her friends threw her a Bon Voyage party. Look at the photo." He handed the newspaper to his father. "That's Maris on the arm of Pearson Broadwater."

"Oh, Doctor Crane, look," Daphne said. "She's just standing there, barely touching him, with only the tiniest bit of a smile on her face."

"I know," Niles said glumly. "You can practically hear the zing-zing-zing of her heartstrings!"

Daphne sighed and went back to folding the laundry. Niles continued his diatribe-apparently Mrs. Crane was out with a different man every night. Daphne was angry on his behalf; here he was staying faithful, even though they were separated, still thinking of his wife every day, and she was out painting the town! It just wasn't fair. Mrs. Crane didn't deserve him.

"It wouldn't hurt you to go out every once in a while too," Mr. Crane said to his son.

"If you're suggesting that I start dating you can save your breath," Niles retorted. "Women don't exactly find me irresistible."

Daphne scowled and bit her tongue to keep quiet.

"You know Niles, I think your problem is you still picture yourself as that same geeky kid you were in high school," Mr. Crane said. "You've come a long way since then, and you're not doing yourself any favors sitting home every night. Now just think about it."

Niles sighed and didn't respond, but Daphne believed he would think about it. Maybe he'd even do it. She hid a giddy smile behind a towel as she folded it.

She found out a few days later that she'd gotten excited for nothing. She and Mr. Crane came back from the dog park to find Niles already in the apartment.

"Hello," Niles said. "I let myself in, I hope that's all right."

"Fine," his father said. "What's up?"

"Well, I just stopped by to ask you a question. Are you free Saturday night?"

"Sure," Mr. Crane replied.

"Well I'm not, I have a date!" Niles said, beaming.

"Oh," Daphne said, forcing a smile. "Bravo, Doctor Crane!"

"Good for you," his father said. "Who is she?"

"Marjorie Nash," Niles replied. "The fruit on the bottom yogurt heiress."

He told the story of how he'd asked her out. Daphne listened with her best cheerful smile. Of course Niles would want to date someone in his own social circle. One of his high society friends. Certainly not some girl who worked for his brother. It even sounded like a lovely evening; a fancy, formal ball. Just the kind of thing she would love. She crossed her arms over her middle and held grimly on to her smile.

"The Snow Ball," she said. "Sounds very glamorous."

"Yeah, I didn't know you could dance," Mr. Crane said.

"Well, I can't." Niles paused, his grin fading. "Oh dear. You don't think she'll _want _me to? I've taken Maris to dozens of these things, and she's never once asked to dance." He frowned thoughtfully. "Of course, Maris dislikes public displays of rhythm. Oh, this is terrible! My first date is a miserable failure before it even begins. Well, I'll just have to call and cancel."

Daphne saw her chance. "All you need are a few dancing lessons. I'll be happy to give you some."

"You would?" he asked.

"Yeah! Growing up I used to practice all the time with me brother Billy. The ballroom dancer?"

"Well. I couldn't prevail upon you like that, it would be too much trouble." Niles glanced down at the coffee table. "We'll have to move this."

Daphne smiled to herself as they moved the furniture. He'd agreed to that very quickly. Either it meant he really wanted to dance with her… or he really wanted to go on his date. Well, either way she would get to spend some time dancing with him, holding him in her arms, and maybe it would spark something. Maybe it would be the push he needed.

And maybe she'd just get to pretend, for a little while.

TBC


	11. Moon Dance 2

Sub Rosa 11

Niles turned out to be a fast learner. Daphne had always loved to dance; it was romantic and exciting, the intimacy of it, being close to someone and moving together in graceful harmony. Although he stepped on her toes a bit at first, soon Niles was moving in step, his chin resting on her shoulder and his arm snug around her waist. She could smell his aftershave, something faintly spicy and clean, and feel his hair tickling her cheek. Every time he took a breath, his chest moved against hers, his back shifting under her hand.

"You're really doing very well, Doctor Crane," she said. "Earlier you seemed a bit tense. You've really relaxed now though, haven't you."

He didn't respond, but she felt him give a small, contented sigh. Daphne turned her head just enough so her lips brushed his cheek, so lightly it could be passed off as an accident. His skin was smooth and warm, and he smelled wonderful.

"Hey, you two are looking pretty sharp," Mr. Crane said, walking into the room.

Daphne pulled back and let Niles spin her. "Well," she said, "I think we're ready to move on to the samba." She dashed off to her room. Once she got inside the door, she leaned back against it and took a deep breath. It was both sweet and maddening to be so close to him. At least he seemed equally affected; she'd seen the dreamy, dazed look on his face.

Still, that could just be attraction, and loneliness. He'd been separated from his wife for months, and not dating anyone else; chances were he'd react like that to any woman he danced with. For all she knew, he was thinking of his date with the heiress when he got that look.

Then again, they'd only been doing the box step and the waltz. They'd been quite close, but those were stately, formal dances. The samba was something else entirely. If that didn't get his attention, nothing would. Daphne glanced in the mirror and tucked a bit of hair behind her ear. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes sparkling, and she couldn't seem to stop smiling. She looked like a woman in love. She could only hope he would see it too.

Daphne grabbed a samba tape and hurried back out to the living room. "All right," she said, putting the tape in. "In the samba, you have to hold me a little closer."

She grabbed his hands and wrapped them around her waist, relishing the feel of him against her back. As the music started, she moved in time with it, waving her right arm with the beat and shifting her hips. They were nearly the same height and she knew exactly where her backside was pressing against him.

"Uh, Daphne, there's one thing I wanted to mention," Niles said.

"Yeah?" she asked, still dancing.

He hesitated, and then started moving with her. She could feel him picking up the beat, his knees and hips moving with the rhythm and his arm pulling her closer. His breath came faster against the back of her neck, warm through her hair, and he made a soft sound in his throat that was barely audible over the music.

"I'm a dancer," he said, giddy. "A dancer dances!"

She laughed and moved even closer, pressing his hand against her belly and waving her other arm in unison with his.

By the time they'd done four songs, she was out of breath and her skin was tingling from head to toe where he'd been pressed against her. She pulled away and paused the tape. "Time for a break," she said. "I could use some water, how about you?"

"Yes, please," he said. His face was flushed and his eyes dark as he watched her cross the room. Daphne got a washcloth wet in the kitchen and rubbed over her face and neck, the cool moisture welcome. Then she filled two glasses with ice and water, and brought one back out to him.

"Here you are," she said, and he downed half the glass in one long swallow. She could see his throat working as he tilted his head back and she looked away, guzzling her own water. Maybe this plan to spark his interest was working a little _too _well. She could just imagine what it would be like to put her arms around him, to nuzzle into the hollow of his neck and kiss him there. She wondered if he'd shiver, if he'd gasp, if he'd taste like salt and silk. Daphne pressed the icy glass against her forehead and took moment to find her composure.

"It is warm in here, isn't it," Niles said. She looked over and found him watching her. He had taken his suit jacket and tie off two songs ago, and his top button was undone, exposing the dip in the center of his collarbone. She realized she was staring and quickly raised her eyes, meeting his steady gaze.

"Yes, it is," she agreed.

Niles took a step toward her. "I like the samba," he said. "Do you have any more dances like that one?"

"Well, there's the tango," she said. "But that's…" _More than I can handle tonight, _she thought.

"That's what?" he asked. He took another step. He was close enough for her to touch, close enough that she could press her palm against his chest and feel his heartbeat if she wanted. And she did want.

"It's, um…" She finished the water and grabbed his empty glass. "I'll just clean this up," she said, and fled the room.

She wasn't sure how long she spent in the kitchen, leaning on the counter, staring blankly at the wall over the sink. When Niles came in, she jumped.

"Are you all right, Daphne?"

"Yes," she said. "Just a bit tired, I guess."

He was immediately contrite. "Of course! It's so late, I'm sorry, I've kept you far too long. I really appreciate this," he added, smiling at her. "Maybe we could continue our lessons tomorrow?"

"I'd like that," she said.

TBC


	12. Moon Dance 3

Sub Rosa 12

They had three more lessons at Doctor Crane's apartment over the next three days. She was more careful now that she'd realized how tenuous her control really was when he got close. Any worries she might have had about whether Niles was attracted to her had been put to rest. The way he responded when they danced made it quite clear that, at least physically, he liked her very much indeed.

As usual, he seemed to think she didn't notice, and she didn't correct him. His separation was still very new, and his emotions were a mystery.

She saw Niles and his father at the Café Nervosa that Friday, the day before the ball. "Well look who's here, it's my dancing partner," she said to Niles. "Hello, Fred."

"Hello, Ginger," he replied, smiling. His attempt at a British accent was actually quite adorable.

Daphne laughed. "It's a little joke we have," she said to Mr. Crane.

"Look, Daphne," Niles said. "I got two new CDs today. Tonight we master the mambo, and the conga. I can feel myself growing a pencil thin mustache just saying that."

"You're having more lessons tonight?" Mr. Crane asked.

"Oh, yes," Daphne replied. "He's going to be the best dancer at the ball! I'll just go get us some coffees." She turned and walked to the counter to place her order. As she waited, she could see Niles and his father deep in conversation about something. Whatever it was, it seemed to bring Niles down, his face growing somber.

Daphne carried their coffee back to the table. "So, what time are we starting your lessons tonight?" she asked.

"Actually, that won't be necessary," Niles said. "I just got a call from Marjorie, something's come up, and I won't be going to the ball."

"Oh," Daphne said, trying to look disappointed. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Quite all right," Niles said. "Thank you for all your help."

Daphne saw her chance. "Seem such a shame to waste all that hard work," she said. "I hope you don't think I'm being too forward, but… what would you say about our going to the dance together?"

"No, he's already taken up too much of your time, Daphne," Mr. Crane said. "He couldn't ask you to do that."

Daphne wasn't about to give up that easily-not on her chance to go to a beautiful formal ball with Niles. "Oh, but it would be as much fun for me as it would be for him," she insisted. "I'd love an elegant evening out!" She gave Niles a hopeful smile. "What do you say, Doctor Crane?"

"Pick you up at seven?"

"Oh, yes!" she cheered, beaming.

The day of the ball, she went straight out to the shops to get a new gown. It had to be stunning, breathtaking. It had to be dazzling enough so that she'd fit in with the high class sort that would be at the ball, and it had to make sure Niles couldn't take his eyes off her.

Of course, it had to be red.

She went to four different stores and must have tried on dozens of dresses, but none of them were quite right. None of them fit perfectly enough, or flowed just right when she spun, or were quite the right shade of red to complement her skin and hair. Daphne was beginning to wonder if she'd ever find her dream gown. And it had to be just perfect, she knew that. This night was important, she had a feeling about it and she always trusted her intuition.

That was when she saw it in the window-her dress. She knew immediately. The mannequin wearing it was even posed as a dancer, in the arms of another mannequin in a tuxedo. Daphne walked into the store and flagged down the first salesperson she saw.

"That gown in the window," she said, pointing. "Do you have that in a six?"

"Let me see," the woman said, "I think we've got one left."

Of course they did. That dress was meant for her. When she tried it on, she did a careful spin in the mirror, watching the way the vibrant material slipped along her legs. It even seemed to pick up the auburn highlights in her hair, turning it from plain old brown to a rich mahogany shade. She smoothed the silky fabric over her waist and twisted, checking how it looked from the back.

"It's beautiful," the sales lady said. "A great color on you, too."

"Oh, thank you," Daphne replied. "I'm going to a ball and I want to look me best."

"Well I think you've nailed it," the woman replied. "Would you like to see some shoes to go with that?"

So Daphne picked out some new shoes as well, sky high heels in the same shade of deep red as the dress. Then she rushed home to get ready.

She fussed with her hair much more than she usually would, wavering over whether she wanted it up or down. Up was more elegant, and it showed off her sparkling earrings, but down made her look younger, and danced over her bare shoulders teasingly. Finally she decided to wear it down and she brushed it until it shone, framing her face softly.

The dress looked just as gorgeous in the mirror in her room, and the low cut back bared her skin nearly to her waist. It was more demure in front, with a high neck, the perfect combination of classy and sexy. She was just putting the finishing touches on her make up when the door bell rang.

"That'll be me date," she said, rushing through the living room. "Oooh, I'm so excited! This is me first ball!" she said to Mr. Crane. "I hope he likes me dress." Then, seeing that Doctor Crane had gotten home from his vacation, she added, "Oh, hello Doctor Crane, welcome back."

She hesitated for a second at the door to gather herself, and then opened it. There was Niles, sleek and dashing in his tuxedo, holding a single red rose. His eyes widened and he took her in with one sweeping gaze. "_Wow!_" he blurted out.

She laughed, delighted. It was definitely the right dress.

TBC


	13. Moon Dance 4

Sub Rosa 13

The ball was gorgeous, and just as she'd imagined it. People in lovely evening wear, dancing as a live band played a classic waltz. Light everywhere, flickering on candles and sparkling from the diamonds all the women seemed to be wearing, warm and inviting. And Niles beside her, his arm linked with hers, his tailored suit hugging his trim form. He looked so proud to have her with him. He was glancing about the room, catching everyone's eye, keeping her close. She felt as if she were being shown off, a shining jewel he wanted everyone to see.

"Oh, Doctor Crane, it's so beautiful," she said.

"Just for tonight," he said, "could you call me Niles?"

A shiver went through her and she suppressed a nervous giggle.

"You're a vision," he said. "Everyone is staring at you."

"Oh," she said, flattered. "Well you look awfully handsome yourself... Niles." It rolled easily off her tongue; she'd thought of him like that for so long that it felt natural to say it.

He pulled out her chair, always the gentleman, and offered her some champagne. She watched as he walked over to the bar, but her smile faded as she saw him accosted by a haughty looking woman in a black dress.

Daphne narrowed her eyes as she listened. The woman was apparently a friend of Mrs. Crane, and rubbing it in quite rudely. She even had the nerve to go on about all the different men Mrs. Crane was parading around town with.

"Well," Daphne said when they'd left. "They weren't very nice."

"Everyone in our set seems to have this idea that while Maris is out living the high life, I'm sitting at home, crushed and lonely," Niles said.

Privately, Daphne thought that was actually pretty accurate, but it didn't have to stay that way.

"Yeah, well, never mind those gossipy twits," she said. "Tonight, you're all mine." She took his hand, leading him toward the dance floor. "Now, take me in your arms, Niles, and let the music carry us away."

And so they danced. There were waltzes and quicksteps, they did the rumba and the samba, the foxtrot and even a bit of the cha cha. Niles was graceful and kind, always making sure she had a sip of champagne and a moment to catch her breath, always pulling out her chair and taking her hand. She felt like a fairy tale princess.

"I can't remember when I've had a better time," she said as they returned to their table. "I'm on cloud nine!"

"I'd have to look down to see cloud nine!" Niles replied, breathless. He was giving her the same look he'd had all night, that dreamy, dazzled expression that said he couldn't take his eyes off her. "Daphne, I must tell you again, that is an _exquisite_ gown."

"Oh, thanks," she replied. "It was way out of me price range, but did you ever see something and think, I just have to have it?"

She looked up at him and met his eyes, willing him to get it. To understand what she was really saying. The way he'd been behaving all evening, she was almost sure there was more to this than just physical attraction. But then again, he was a perfect gentleman. Maybe his devoted attention was simply his good manners showing.

Just then, the striking chords of a tango began. "Oh," Daphne said, "a tango!"

"Oh, you never taught me the tango," Niles replied uncertainly.

"You'll love it," she insisted, taking his hand. "There's only one rule in the tango." She pulled, drawing him out of his chair and close to her, until his chest was flush against hers and their faces were inches apart. "Our bodies must be in constant contact," she murmured, "with not a sliver of daylight between us."

His eyes darkened and his cheeks went pink. "I can do that," he said.

"Come on, don't be afraid," she said. They moved onto the dance floor.

"I don't think," he started.

"Don't think," she cut him off. She leaned close, placing both hands on his face and drawing him near enough to kiss. "Just feel." She walked him across the floor, her palms on his chest, clutched in the lapels of his jacket. His eyes were wide, his lips parted, and when she pulled him close again, he moved with her perfectly.

They strode from one end of the dance floor to the other, moving with the beat of the music. Daphne was distantly aware of the other dancers moving back to give them room, watching the show, but she didn't really care. Niles was coming alive in her arms, finally dropping some of those walls that he always seemed to carry around.

"That's it!" she said. "You're dazzling, you're brilliant! But I feel you holding back." She took his face in her hands again, meeting his eyes.

"I am," he admitted, and her heartbeat quickened.

"This is no time for inhibitions," she urged.

"I know."

"Let it out, Niles, let everything out!" It was now or never.

"Oh Daphne!" he said. "I adore you!"

Her breath caught in her throat as they stood back to back on the dance floor, and she trembled, clutching his hand tightly over their heads. Finally! "I adore you too!" she said before she could lose her nerve.

They spun again and came face to face. "What?" he asked, shocked.

"I adore you too," she said again. She couldn't go back now.

"Oh," he breathed, "how I've longed to hear those words."

"Oh, how I've longed to say them."

"You're beautiful! You're a goddess!" His eyes were shining, his hand shaking where their fingers were laced together.

"I don't ever want this moment to end," she told him.

"Then let's not let it." He spun her across the floor, leaving her dizzy and delighted, and then brought her back against his chest. She kicked one leg up to his shoulder, reveling in the way his eyes widened, in the gasps of everyone watching. As the dance ended, she knelt at his feet, her cheek pressed against his hip, her heartbeat thundering in her ears.

The crowd clapped, but she barely heard them. All that mattered was Niles, reaching a hand down to help her up. Their eyes met as she stood before him, pressed close.

"This is the most glorious night of my life," he said, his voice unsteady and thick with feeling.

"Mine too," she whispered, and then she couldn't resist anymore. She kissed him, warm and sweet and over much too quickly. She rested her head on his shoulder, overcome, and he cradled her there.

He helped her to her chair, and sat down beside her. "Oh Daphne," he said. "I'm a new man! Do you have any idea what I'm feeling?"

"I think I do." She saw the way everyone was looking at them, but Niles didn't seem to; he had eyes only for her. He took her hand and kissed it, reverently. "I just have one question," Daphne said.

"What is it?" he asked.

She hesitated, all the old doubts rising again, but the way he was looking at her… she had to take the chance. "Did you mean it?"

He blinked, confused. "I don't understand."

"Did you mean what you said while we were dancing? Or was that for show, for your friends?"

Niles stared at her. "A show? You mean…"

"I have to ask," Daphne said. "Because I meant every word of it."

"Oh," he said, in a joyful, breathless voice. "Oh, Daphne, so did I."

"Well it's about bloody time," she said, and she kissed him.

THE END


End file.
